A great many individuals, primarily, but not exclusively male, suffer from embarrassing underarm shirt stains due to excessive perspiration which cannot be controlled through the use of various antiperspirant products. The stains are primarily due to a wetting of the shirt fabric fibers, and the wet areas are particularly noticeable with the darker pastel shades of shirts, the wetness appearing in the form of dark underarm blotches.